harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Harpers at the Magic Kingdom!
In this special five-part arc episode of Harpers Falls, the entire Harper family and their friends and close acquaintances are spending a few days away from Boston (and the cold) and enjoying the Happiest Place on Earth, Walt Disney World! Scene As you can tell, the setting for this episode is NOT Boston, but Orlando, Florida! The group is coming from the airport headed for the Disney's Magical Express is the Harper family. They and some of their friends and acquaintances are having an extended vacation from the trials and tribulations of their lives. COURTNEY SUE: Are we ready for MAGIC to happen? SAMMY: Yes, we are, sis! ELLIE: I can't wait! JOLIE: For once, I agree with you, Court! I am looking forward to this. AIDAN: I think we all are. DEREK (smiling): You know this place better than all of us. At least you and your dad do. AIDAN: Yeah, we do. And I will tell you, I can help get you all around here. DYLAN: Well, that makes you and your dad our leaders! AARON (bowing grandly): Thank you, Dyl. And I promise, we will not fail you. SHEILA: Are we all here? ANYSSA: Yep, I counted. We're all here. HANNAH: I am sorry that Mom and Michelle couldn't come. DYLAN: Someone had to take care of Harper Worldwide, and Mom wanted to do so. SHEILA: She said she would call if something major happened. HANNAH: Let's hope it doesn't. ANNGELIQUE: I can't wait. Now where are we all staying? SHEILA: I talked with Aaron. He used his connections with Disney that he still has to get us all a large block of suites at the Contemporary Resort. ANYSSA: That is top dollar! JAMIE: That will be fun. AARON: And the rules are.....there are NO rules. You all enjoy your vacation, however you want to. The kids will probably do something wonderful on their own. MAGGIE: I might be taking Celestina into the parks a lot. HANNAH: Which is what I might do, I might join you two. MAGGIE: The more the merrier. CRAIG: And I would be too. INDIA: What about you all? SHEILA: I might do my share of sunbathing. DYLAN: Me too. I might take in some swimming. DEREK: I might hang out with the cousins. ASHLEY: Me too. DYLAN: You kids have fun. Adam and I might be having some adult nights out too. SHEILA: Allen and I are going to as well. (Cut to: The Contemporary resort, a few hours later. Everyone has been checked in. Aaron, Aidan, Derek, Sammy and Courtney Sue have all gone into the parks; Sheila and Dylan found a place near the swimming pool, drinking in some of the glorious sunshine; while some of the others are busy enjoying the energy that is Disney. Anngelique and Jamie are talking.) ANNGELIQUE: I talked with Jeff. He said that Jennifer Barrett has been charged with widespread vandalism. JAMIE: Yeah, he and AJ went to the courthouse and Bryan had her and her mob arraigned quickly, no bail for any of them. ANNGELIQUE: I bet Jennifer gets mad about that one. JAMIE: She is out of her mind. Completely. ANNGELIQUE: How are you two doing? JAMIE: He's great, Angie. He really is. ANNGELIQUE (concerned): I don't know, I sense something is eating you, dear. JAMIE: He did not want to come. ANNGELIQUE: What is going on? JAMIE: I have no idea, but I am worried that he is being a Don Juan again! ANNGELIQUE: Why that.......! JAMIE: I know you're mad at him, Angie, and I don't blame you, but I am trying to find out what is going on. And I think that he is the one being seduced and he's not doing the seducing. ANNGELIQUE: You mean he is not being the seducer, but the seducee?! JAMIE: Yeah, I do. (His eyes darkening) And I have a sinking feeling I know who it is! (Cut to: Boston. Jennifer is trying to seduce AJ) JENNIFER: Come on, honey! Drop that fag, and be with ME! I am one thousand percent better than he is! AJ: I don't want to! JENNIFER: Of course you do! You want me, I know you do! AJ: Get off of me! JENNIFER: Oh, AJ! You love me, you know you love me! AJ: Get out of here, Barrett! I am NOT going to break my vows to cheat with trash like you! JENNIFER: You can't MEAN that! I am so lovely! AJ: Get out of here! (She leaves, angrily!) AJ: You evil bitch! You think trying to seduce me when my husband is out of town?! I don't think so! (He calls Jamie) JAMIE: Hello? AJ: Jamie, this is AJ. I wanted to let you know what happened. JAMIE: She did it, didn't she?! AJ: To the hilt! JAMIE: I figured as much. You still want to stay there? AJ: I can't. She's at her worst! JAMIE: Well come down, AJ. It will be fine. AJ: I think I will. JAMIE: Great! I will have a car sent to get you. ANNGELIQUE: Get down here soon, AJ. AJ: I will be, Angie. (Jamie hangs up the phone) ANNGELIQUE: Well? JAMIE: Like we thought. Jennifer went RIGHT after AJ. ANNGELIQUE: Wow! She doesn't give up! JAMIE: We have to put a stop to her. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, we do. JAMIE: And I think we know how to stop her! ANNGELIQUE: And she will NOT be happy! (The two siblings smile at one another.) (To be continued...the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring India Harper